


It Came With A Letter

by RENNmae



Series: Magical Hereditary [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENNmae/pseuds/RENNmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just getting used to the idea of werewolves when he receives a letter from his mom on his seventeenth birthday. He's got magic in his blood and his extended family is coming to help him learn to use it. He stuggles with friendships, trust, family arguments and a small feeling for Jackson that becomes so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

Dear Genim

I want to apologize to you first of all, my dear son. I didn’t mean to leave this earth before you came into your powers. Magic, it seems cannot solve all human problems. I wish I could have healed this cancer but I realized too late. At this moment you’re in the chair next to my bed sleeping and muttering about strawberry blonde locks. But now I suppose is time for me to tell you the truth. 

About everything.

Our family has been gifted with supernatural powers for a long time now. There is no record of who was gifted first or even why. But when I was seven years old I started to have control of the earth. I could move rocks by looking at them, I could shake the ground around me a mile wide. I was terrified of myself at first, but your grandmother, my mother, explained to me what was happening. The four elements were slowly obeying my commands. I learnt to control it. With help, of course. My brother, your uncle, came into his power a little bit before he was seventeen. My grandfather was the same. Your cousins Ren, Roary and Riley will also have powers. The triplets will be arriving on your birthday to train with you and help you. Ren and Riley will be directing yourself and Roary to control the elements. The fact that men seem to get there powers later have nothing to due with how powerful you are.

When you were born you were always loud and it made sense when they told your father and I that you were ADHD. Your grandmother didn’t agree. She said that the reason you were always running around with so much energy was because your body was trying to get ride of all the excess magically power in yourself. You were always destine for great power. 

It is possible that you’ve come face to face with other supernatural beings. Beacon Hills has its fair share of them. My good friend and Shaman Deaton for one. He will be there to help you if you ask. Others are more dangerous but not necessarily bad. The Hale family may be mainly werewolves but they are all in all a quite family. Just don’t annoy them around the full moon and you’ll be alright. 

I wish I could be there to teach you myself. But I hope this will help at least a little bit.

I started with the element earth because it seemed easiest to me. I started slowly. I would lay on the ground in the backyard and just feel the ground beneath me. I would close my eyes and concentrate. Soon enough I could feel the rabbit hole a couple of feet away from me. I could feel the rose bubs, the lilies, the sand, the clay and the trees. It was amazing. I hope you feel what I mean soon. 

Next was water. I would go to the lake on the preserve and just swim around. Hoping I would react to the water. Then one day Peter Hale snuck up on me and I somehow hit him with a wave making him look like a drowned rat. He really is a rat. A sassy one at that. He has been my good friend since that day. He found me intriguing. He let me use him as target practice. It helped a lot. Find a willing friend to help you Genim, human, werewolf or supernatural, doesn’t matter. 

Fire came a little later in life. I was sixteen. My mother had upset me. She had told me that I couldn’t tell your father our family secret. I took off to find him to tell him anyway. I wanted to run away with him. I was reckless. I met him at the lake on the preserve and I couldn’t see him. I was just so mad at my mother that I somehow, accidently, burst into flames? Your dad came running up to me freaking out about how I was on fire. It didn’t hurt honestly. I just didn’t know how to get rid of it. I jumped in the lake. I extinguished myself and looked to see that your father had fainted. Don’t make fun of him for that son. What would you do if the person you were in love with was on fire?

Air came the day of your first birthday. I was holding you in my arms and you were crying. I was trying to soothe you. I opened the window hoping that the fresh air would help. Suddenly a soft breeze swirled lightly around us. You settled almost immediately. You always were calmed when I brought in the light breeze. I think perhaps that air will be the easiest element for you. 

My dear son. I hope that when your powers all come to you. That you control them, that you use them for good. Help people. Once you have control of all four you will be able to combine them. Making you a very strong force to be reckon with. You will be tempted to use them selfishly. I was, whenever someone was rude to me or mean to those I loved. I won’t ask you not to use them for small pranks. Like suddenly drenching Peter or perhaps singeing Jackson’s hair, you two always were at each others throats. 

One more thing you should know. Each member of our family is gifted with an extra power, a non-element power. Your grandmother could teleport, my brother can move things with his mind and I had the power to sway moods. The power our family line has provided us with does not work on each other. I could not change your mood even if you wanted to. I only used it on your father to calm him down when he was stressed or angry. I had full control of my power when I was twenty-five. 

If you have in fact seen any proof of the supernatural your father probably already knows. I’m sorry Genim but I asked him not to bring any of this up to you until after you have read this letter. I love you son. I’m watching over you. Stay strong, be brave. Happy seventeenth birthday my boy.

Love your mother,  
Aria Stilinski


	2. It Starts

Stiles read the letter at least five times over on the morning of his seventeenth birthday. The Sheriff sat next to him at the diner table poking at the eggs on his plate while carefully watching the tears fall down his sons face. Stiles finally put the letter down and wiped the tears off his face. He looked at his father who smiled at him weakly.

“You knew all this time?”

“I’m sorry son. It was her last request. You know I couldn’t refuse that.”

“But… I lied. A lot.”

The Sheriff smiled weakly and nodded. He stood up taking his plate and Stiles’ into the kitchen and placing them in the sink. He sighed and turned back to his son. 

“And now you can tell me the truth without me fearing that you’re insane.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh and his dad sat down next to him again. Stiles went off into the whole story, starting with Scott getting bitten in the woods too the night Jackson was killed and brought back to life. He watched the emotions cross his father’s face. Sadness when had been told about Peter killing people, and anger when he brought up that it was actually Gerard who had bruised him. Though he seemed to focus on one thing the most.

“Peter’s alive? Didn’t you say you set him on fire and that Derek killed him?”

“Well we don’t know exactly how he did it, but he some how used Lydia to bring him back from the dead. He seems to have his soul intact this time so he hasn’t been going on any killing sprees.” 

“Well that’ good to hear. Your mother would be upset to find out her best friend was an insane serial killer.”

“Yeah that would put a damper on things wouldn't it.” Stiles smiled laughing with his father. 

The house phone rang and Stiles got up to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey cous, read your letter yet?” Stiles could hear the smirk through the phone.

“Ren.”

“The one and only. Well? Did you?”

“Yeah I did. But-“

“Ooo good. We’ll be there in a week. Happy birthday cous! Bye, bye.” Stiles heard the click before he could respond. 

He looked at his dad and shrugged.

“Ren says they’ll be here in a week. I’m kind of nervous honestly.”

“Well your cousin’s are a handful.”

“Yeah I remember.”

Stiles and his cousin were close when they were young. The triplets were all very different from each other but all were mischievous. Ren lead her two siblings most of the time because she was the smartest out of them. She was snarky and blunt, not afraid of what people thought of her. Riley was hyperactive, like Stiles she had ADHD but she seemed to run around a lot more. Doing things at an incredibly fast pace. She was bubbly and a lot of people liked her. Roary contrasted his sisters. He kept quite and didn’t say much. He was sharp and could pick out details in things like no one else. Only Ren and Riley could get a rise out of him.

“It’ll be good to see them.” 

Stiles snapped back from reminiscing old times at the sound of his father’s voice. 

“Yeah it will be.”

Stiles grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to his dad.

He stopped at the sight of the wind chime hanging from his porch. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He felt a slight wind and heard a chime when he exhaled each time. He opened his eyes and grinned. His mother was right; air did come naturally to him.


	3. Meet The Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow build. Sorry.   
> Feel free to stalk me : http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/

Stiles parked his jeep next to Jackson’s Porsche and got out. He soon was being blinded by strawberry blond and blond curls. 

“Happy birthday Stiles!” Erica said directly into his ear, laughing when he winced away. 

Lydia and Erica pulled back and he smiled at the two girls who grinned back equally. They were grinning a little to evilly for Stiles’ taste.

“What are you two up too?” 

The two girls grinned at each other then grabbed him by both arms. They pulled him inside the school and stopped outside of the boys locker room and pushed a bag into his hands.

“What’s this?” He opened the bag to find clothes. None of which had any plaid on it.

“Put them on.”

“Or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“You ripped that off of Derek.”

“Just put them on,” Lydia said pushing him into the locker room.

He stood hesitantly at the door of the locker room, finally giving in and started taking off his clothes. He reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. He sighed and pulled them on. They fit perfectly, molded around his body. He didn’t want to know how the two girls found out his clothing size. He hooked his batman symbol belt into the jeans and pulled out the shirt. It was a plain white v-neck. He groaned but put it on anyway. He shoved his clothes into his locker and grabbed his bag. He came out the door to see the two girls standing away from the door laughing at something.

“I feel naked.”

They turned around; Lydia raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. Erica smirked and walked up to him.

“Damn batman, who knew you had biceps?”

He frowned at her and repeated himself.

“I feel naked. I’m not wearing this.”

Lydia walked up to him looked him over again.

“We thought you might say that, so we brought a compromise.”

She pulled his long sleeved red plaid button up shirt from her purse and handed it to him. He grinned at her and pulled it on. She grabbed his sleeve and folded it up to his elbow then did the same to the other sleeve. 

“Acceptable. Come on now, we have class to get to.” 

She sauntered off like she was on a catwalk. Stiles looked at Erica, who smiled at him, as he held out his arm for her to take. 

The two girls had become close friend after the whole Alpha ordeal. The Alpha pack came in to check up on Derek to see if he needed any help from hunters. When it had been made clear that he didn’t, they left. Boyd decided to go with them and Erica decided to stay. Erica felt a little lost without Boyd at first but once Lydia had asked her to go shopping they became fast best friends. Stiles figured that Lydia needed Erica as much as Erica needed Lydia. Lydia and Jackson had broken up again, but this time it was mutual, they had changed and now were not the people they had each fell in love with. Jackson could still be a douche at times but now he smiled more. He was happy to be alive, he was less power hungry and now more family/friends oriented. He even apologized to Isaac for not doing anything about Isaac’s father when he had the chance. He had not apologized to Scott or Stiles though. In fact he seemed to try to avoid being alone with Stiles at all costs. 

Stiles had also completely given up on Lydia at this point as well. She is now his girl best friend, they can now read each others facial expressions and help keep each others GPA’s up. With Lydia came Erica. Erica who once had had a crush on Stiles who made jokes only he understood because no one knew superheroes like the two of them. Stiles was content.

Erica let go of his arm as they walked up to their group of friends who greeted him with a chorus of, ‘Happy birthdays.’ Scott grabbed him in a hug that started off a chain reaction of hugs. Next was Allison, then Isaac, Danny and finally a hesitant hug from Jackson. He backed up and looked at all of his friends with a grin. 

“Well? Where are all my gifts?” 

“Hold your horse dude, we’re going to Derek’s after school, then they’re taking us all some where. They won’t tell me where though.” Scott said giving them all his puppy dog look.

“You’d just ruin the surprise by telling him Scott,” Danny said laughing.

Scott gave them all his puppy dog pout look but instead of all of them giving in and telling him they all burst out laughing. They had all grown immune to that look by now, the only person who could give that look and get away with it now was Isaac. 

The bell rings and he waves at his friends as he opens his locker to grab his AP chemistry book. He closes his locker and jumps in surprise when he sees Jackson, who was hiding behind the previously opened locker door.

“We’re going to be late.” Jackson says not really looking at Stiles, more looking at everything but Stiles’ face.

Stiles nods and walks with Jackson to their class. AP Chemistry is the only class he has alone with Jackson, they sit next to each other because, well, because Jackson chose too. Jackson was giving Stiles whiplash, was he his friend or wasn’t he? 

They sat down at the table and opened their books to the pages indicated on the board. Mr. Harris had previously let them know that this would be a lab period and had already put all the chemistry basic needs on the table in the classroom. They had already started following the directions in the textbook when Harris arrived back in the classroom. The older man gave Stiles’ a smirk and Stiles just knew that the asshole of a teacher was going to start his usual name calling and rudeness earlier than normal. 

“Did I say you could start working on the lab Mr. Stilinski?”

Stiles looked around and saw that in fact everyone else had started and were ignoring the current situation.

“No?”

“God where did you get such a stupid brain like that? You must have inherited it.”

Stiles glared at the man, he could feel the anger bubbling in him. How dare he say that about his parents?! Stiles knew perfectly well that he was actually smarter than the average person his age. Before Stiles could think about what he was saying it was already out there in the open.

“I feel bad for you then, because only a dumbass of epic proportions would think that anyone in my family was stupid.”

Stiles suddenly had everyone’s attention. Mr. Harris looked like he was going to say something else but it was too late, Stiles’ anger had already taken over.

“At least I can actually do something with my life, I mean really you’re just a high school teacher. No one likes you. You live alone, heck you probably have a cat that hates you too. No wonder you have alcohol problems.”

Stiles was about to continue insulting his teacher when the wind blew in the windows throwing everyone but Stiles to the ground. The wind continued blowing into the room at an extreme speed when Stiles realized that he was cause of it. He threw his hand up and whispered stop. The wind cut off suddenly and everyone got off the ground. Stiles was shaking, thinking about how he could have killed someone just because he got a little mad.

“Oh my god, Stiles are you ok?! You’re bleeding.”

Jackson was instantly by his side grabbing his arm and investigating it. Jackson looked up at Stiles and for a second Stiles thought Jackson might’ve kissed him. Instead Jackson grabbed his other hand and pulled him out of the room. Stiles let Jackson pull him while his mind went whirling around everything that just happened.

‘I blew the windows in. I blew the goddamn windows in. I could have killed someone. Lodged a shard of glass in someone’s skull. Holy fuck, holy FUCK. My arm is bleeding, that could have been my head, anyone’s head, Jackson’s head! And what the fuck was that just then? The way he looked at me, I don't get it. Wait why is he holding my hand?!’

Stiles stopped abruptly making Jackson reverse and bump into Stiles, knocking him to the ground. 

“Jesus Stiles.”

Jackson pulled him up and investigated his arm again. He looked around before extending his claws.

“What? What’re y-“

“Hold still.”

Jackson’s claws went into the cut on Stiles’ arm making him hiss in pain. Jackson pulled out a small piece of glass out of his arm; doing so a couple of times until it was completely glass less. Stiles had tears dripping down his face from the pain. Jackson looked up at Stiles’ face with a worried look. He pulled up his sleeve and wiped the tears from Stiles’ face.

“Sorry.” Jackson said resting his sleeve-covered hand on Stiles’ face.

“Are we friends or what? I don’t understand you.” Stiles’ said before he could stop himself.

Jackson pulled his hand back and brought the rest of him with it. 

“Sure. If that's what you want.” 

“That means you have to stop avoiding me.”

“I know.”

“Ok, thanks for this.” Stiles said lifting his arm. 

Stiles looked around him and suddenly realized that they were in the locker room, where he had been not half an hour ago. He walked up the sink and ran the cut under the water, cleaning his arm of blood.

“How’d you do that?”

Stiles froze.

“Stiles?”

He turned around and came face to face with Jackson. He didn’t know why but he wanted to trust the boy who had made his life a living hell for most of his childhood. He wanted to trust Jackson, so he let himself. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and looked down at it.

“If I tell you, promise me you won’t say anything until I’m ready to let the pack know. Please?

Jackson raised his eyebrow in confusion but nodded, so Stiles handed over the letter he had received that morning from his mother. Letting his new friend closer into his life.

 

 


	4. A Short Jackson POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay when I said short I meant short. Sorry I'm a working college student. I'll try to write more I promise. Comments are appreciated. :3  
> Feel Free to Stalk Me: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/

Jackson read the letter over that he held in his hands. He sat down on the bench next to Stiles not knowing really what to say. That Stiles wasn’t normal either. Was no one in BHHS normal anymore? Jackson ran his hand over his face. He remembers Mrs. Stilinksi, the woman was nice. She smiled at everyone, she seemed to care about everyone around her. She never seemed to give up on people. He remembers seeing her in the hospital when she was dying. He had broken his arm trying to show off by climbing a rather high tree, only to fall out of it. He remembers her calling out to him from the door and waving him in. He remembers entering the room to seeing Stiles sleeping next to her holding her hand. 

“Jackson right?”

He only nodded, never said a word to her.

“Right, well I’ve never talked to you before but I’ve got this feeling that you’re important. You may not know it yet, or feel like it yet but you’ll be…. Well. My son here has been through so much and he has so much more to go through. I feel like I need someone to look out for him while he goes through it. Now I know you don’t like my son but maybe one day you will. If you do, watch out for him will you please?”

He nodded, who was he to deny a dying woman’s words? He’s remembered her words for so long. He never thought he would but she said he was important and that seemed to stick. A year ago he would have never though that he’d be sitting next to Stiles after holding his hand. He removed his hand to look at Stiles. When had he started to fall for this clumsy not so human being?


	5. A Talk, A Call and Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lost my internet for a week. :)  
> Feel free to leave comments or leave asks on my tumblr : http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/

Stiles watched Jackson’s expression as he read the letter. Stiles was expecting surprise or shock but what he saw instead was a sad smile. Stiles was used to seeing that expression on Jackson’s face these day. Being the kamina took a toll on the young man. Jackson could remember the details of every person he had been forced to kill. The pack had tried to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault but nothing they said could change his mind. Jackson became softer and treated everything with delicacy. Seeing death, being the reason for death had made him treat everything like it could end in without a moments notice. It was a lot for a seventeen year old to have on his shoulders but then again they had all been through so much that they weren’t innocent children any more. 

“Stiles?”  
Stiles snapped back from his thoughts and realized he been staring at Jackson. He coughed and looked away whilst a pink flush crept across his face. 

“So, what do you think?”

Stiles watched as Jackson ran his tongue over his teeth while his mouth closed. Jackson turned and looked at Stiles again, grinning widely. 

“Much cooler than werewolves.”

Stiles laughed and nodded.

“So your mom was right then? Air came easily to you.”

Stiles nodded again and swallowed before saying, “Yes. I just need to learn how to control it.”

“Like finding an anchor.”

“Yeah like finding an anchor.”

There was a slight pause in the room as he watched the sunrays reveled the dust particles flying through the air.

“Speaking of which what is your anchor? I know Derek’s is anger and Scott’s is Allison but what’s yours?”

“Hope.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise.

“Why? How?”

Jackson looked at his hands and his forehead crunched in thought before answering Stiles’ questions. 

“I…it’s like… knowing what its like being controlled… but still I just remember hoping that someone would end it all. That's… that's why I did I let Derek try to kill me. I was still hoping then that I would somehow be ok. But knowing it would all be over just put a peace in my mind. Then I came back and it was like all that hoping paid off. Like it helped me in the end. I keep hoping that I’ll forgive myself one day. That I’ll know it wasn’t my fault because I hoped every moment that the pieces would come together and I would be freed. Now being a werewolf isn’t like how I thought it would be. Hope anchors me because I don’t want to hurt anyone else ever again. I want to use it to protect people. Protect my friends, my pack, my family. Hope that one day I’ll be happy.”

Stiles hadn’t said a word while Jackson spoke and when Jackson stopped Stiles put his hand on Jackson’s.

Stiles closed his eyes as Jackson turned to look at him. It took all of his concentration to generate a gentle wind that swirled around them. When stiles opened his eyes he saw a small ball of wind nudging at Jackson’s hands. Jackson was grinning once again and the ball disappeared. 

Stiles and Jackson sat there looking at each other for what felt like hours, neither one of them moving. 

Bruno Mars’ voice started singing through Stiles’ cell phone making them both jump and swift away from each other. Stiles picked up his phone without looking at who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Stiles.”

“Oh hey Roary. What’s up?”

“Where’s a good place to eat here?”

“Where is here exactly?”

“Beacon Hills.”

Stiles jumped up from his position next to Jackson on his bench as he shouted into the phone, “WHAT?! I thought you guys would be here later this week not today?!”

Stiles heard a muffled, “Give me the phone,” and “Ow, Riley!”

“Ren should have specified then. She just likes being all mysterious. You know her. Anyway we arrived about an hour ago, stopped by the house to check out how the movers were doing and now we’re looking for a place to eat. I remember you worshiping some local diner’s curly fries. Where’s that at?”

“Jesus Riley.”

Stiles heard the phone switch people with a, “Hey! Dad!” from Riley in the background.

“Sorry nephew. We were going to come see you tomorrow and let you celebrate with your friends today. My children seem to have forgotten that.”

Stiles laughed, as he said, “No worries Uncle Sky, the diner is near the sheriff’s office. I’ll see the four of you tomorrow then?”

“Ya betcha. See you tomorrow Genim!”

“Bye.”

Stiles hung up his phone with a smile on his face. 

“Your cousins?”

Stiles looked at Jackson grinning. 

“Yup. Suppose you heard all that huh?”

Jackson got up and headed toward the door as he said, “Sure did… Genim.”

Stiles scowled and chased after Jackson.

When they got back to the chemistry lab they saw the Sheriff questioning people from their class about what happened. Apparently Mr. Harris had hit his head so hard he barely remember what he had for breakfast let alone what happen in class before the ‘freak accident.’ The Sheriff gave Stiles a pointed look but Stiles’ shrugged and turned around laughing silently. Stiles was relieved to hear that no one had been seriously injured besides Mr. Harris. He didn’t want to hurt people with the power he had inherited. Their chemistry class had been given the morning off for ‘shock relief.’ So Jackson and Stiles went out to the lacrosse field and practiced a bit. 

Jackson had suggested he try using his powers to try to sway were the ball went. It had taken a couple shots but he eventually made the ball fly a little to fast knocking Jackson over in the goal, making Stiles laugh his ass off. By the time lunch had come around and Stiles could move the ball around freely using his power over air. 

They packed up their gear, dropped it off in their gym lockers and went to the cafeteria. Before either of them could sit down with there lunches they were bombarded with questions from there friends. 

“Did the windows really explode?”

“Was it something supernatural do you think?”

“Did anyone die?”

“What happened to your arm Stiles?”

“Are you guys okay?”

Stiles and Jackson sat down across from each other, looking at each other for a moment before Stiles answered their questions.

“They imploded Scott. It was a strong wind that blew the windows in. No one died but Mr. Harris got a pretty bad concussion. The glass cut my arm, Jackson cleaned the glass out of the cut but other than that, yeah, we’re okay Isaac.”

The group seemed satisfied by Stiles’ answer but Scott still looked like a confused puppy dog.

“But was it supernatural?”

Stiles knowing that if he lied that every werewolf at the table would know it.

“Scott please it’s my birthday. No speaking about possible supernatural things.”

Scott gave him a guilty look before nodding. The group talked about miscellaneous things while Stiles was lost in his thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts a few minutes later as Isaac nudged him lightly in the side.

“What?”

The pack was looking at him oddly.

“What?!”

“Are you okay, you’ve been silent…”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just thinking about my cousins.” Which was not a lie.

“The triplets?”

Scott had this scared look across his face that made Stiles laugh.

“Yep. I see you remember them. They moved to Beacon Hills. Today actually.”

Scott’s eyes widened and he shock his head from side to side quickly while saying, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

“Er why is Scott freaking out?” Isaac asked concerned.

“Because if they’re here it’ll get worse!”

At that everyone besides Stiles and Scott said, “What?”

Stiles was laughing so hard at his best friend he couldn’t breathe. Scott glared at him before explaining.

“When the four of them get together they become a monster. I usually ended up being the target.”

They all looked at Stiles to explain but he was still laughing like a crazy person. They waited till he caught his breath, his face red and tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“When they were here last I think we were twelve? Anyway Scott had come over for the day and met the Triplets. Ren being who she was decided that Scott would need to be initiated into our club. We spent the day watching horror movies. Then slowly one by one the four of us left the room. Scott here took a while to notice that we hadn’t come back. We turned the breaker off. I remember hearing him whimper like a scared little girl. Riley did her very convincing scream while Ren did the maniacal laugh thing. Roary had the flash light and of course Scott went toward the light. He picked it up off the floor. Roary tapped him on the shoulder and Scott just whirled around pointing the flash light at Roary who was covered in fake blood. Roary did his whole creepy voice thing and said, ‘Hello Scott.’ Making Scott run away and scream like a little girl outside. Where I was waiting for him. I took him down with a super soaker. It was hilarious.”

Stiles was laughing again and so was the rest of the pack, more at Scott’s facial expression than the story.

“I hate you.”

Lydia was the first to collect herself.

“So when do we meet them?”

“Well you guys could by tomorrow I guess? I’m not sure If I’ll be going to there’s or if they will be coming to my house.”

“Where do they live anyway?”

“I’m not sure honestly but I don’t doubt that it’ll be a nice house.”

“Why?” Erica asked. She had the dollar sign look in her eyes.

“My uncle is a world traveler. He writes books for colleges and universities. He goes to some of them to do presentations as well. He’s kind of like Indiana Jones.”

“What about your aunt?” Danny asked sounding unsure of the question he was asking.

“She’s not part of the picture. Never was.”

The woman who had given birth to the triplets had not wanted them. She just wanted his uncles money and good name but luckily his uncle saw through her lies. He took his children leaving her without a penny of his money. Stiles had only met the woman once when she had tried to kidnap Riley. He remembers her being a prude sort of woman. He hadn’t liked her one bit. 

The table had grown uncomfortably silent at Stiles words so he just laughed and said, “I better be getting hooker cake.”

“Ew Stiles, that stuff is nasty.” Erica said.

“And you would know that how?”

Erica just winked at him and the table carried on in their separate conversations.

The bell rang and Isaac, Danny, Lydia and himself walked off to the library for their free period.


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. :'( Don't hate me.

****

The four of them sat down at a table at the back of the library away from prying eyes. They were mostly helping Isaac with his chemistry and calculus homework but all three of them were mostly curious about Stiles’ cousins.

 

“So what are your cousin’s like Stiles?” asked Danny.

 

“Well there are three of them. Obviously.”

 

That got multiple eye rolls and a, “No shit Sherlock,” from Isaac.

 

“I don’t know how to describe them really.”

 

“Well are they hot?”

 

“Danny!”

 

“Just wondering. Your cousin Roary sounds … interesting.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Ye-“

 

“Oh shush! Stiles tell us how old they are, what they like to do and things like that,” Lydia says (commands) cutting off Danny.

 

“Well the three of them turned seventeen in February. I haven’t seen them since I was younger but I text and call them sometimes. Roary is always calm, he isn’t really fazed by anything. He really grounds Ren and Riley. I don’t know what those two would do without him. Riley s crazy. Just… kray-kray. She’s always on the move. I can’t remember a time when she ever tired. Ren is… she leads the other two. She keeps Riley in her right mind when she starts to overload. She makes Roary feel included because he really is so quite and shy. Ren’s the oldest of us all. I think she felt a need to be our mothers. Cause they never had a mom in he first place and… I lost mine. She was the rock the three of us really needed. I don’t know how she did it.  I still don’t.“

 

Stiles was looking at his hands in his lap as he spoke, smiling softly.

 

“Sounds like you’re close.” Isaac said making Stiles look up.

 

His three friends were all smiling softly at him, not pitying Stiles for loosing his mom so young. They understood.

 

Isaac had lost his entire family, slowly one by one. His mother had left when he was five, just packed up and left without a word. He lost his brother Camden when he died in combat fighting for his country and his father having been killed by the Kamina not to long ago. Danny lived with his grandparents and little sister, having lost his parents in a plane crash five years back. Lydia had never been very close with her parents because they were both busy arguing with each other and using her against each other. Both of Lydia’s parents tried to buy her love without even trying to get to know her.

 

Stiles felt blessed to have such strong friends and he would do anything to protect each and every one of them, and now he could.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles shook his head and looked at Lydia who was looking at him worryingly.

 

“You alright? Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Stiles shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, smiling, “Nah I’m fine.”

 

 

It was after school when all of them were together again. They somehow made through the day without getting detention. Which was rare for Scott and Stiles.

 

They made their way to new Hale house, which had been built by a small lake, or large pond, depending on how you wanted to look at it, on the preserve. Derek didn’t want to rebuild his old house because it held to many memories, so instead he built a new Hale house. Using the insurance money he had left over he built the five-bedroom house (mansion, in Stiles opinion.) 

 

They all bounded up the stairs into the house and into the living room.

 

Stiles froze in the archway of the living room staring at the decorates hung around the room, including a banned that said, “ _HAPPY 17 TH BRTHDAY STILES!”_

“Happy birthday Stiles,” said a deep voice from behind him.

 

Stiles jumped, clutching his heart, turning around to glare at Derek, who just laughed at him. Derek grinned at him hugely before pulling him into a bear hug, or in this case a wolf hug.

 

Derek had warmed up to his pack slowly, learning to trust each of them. Stiles had been the first for Derek to trust out of all the pack members and the two had become rather good friends, after Stiles learnt that Derek was actually a huge nerd like him.

 

Stiles hugged Derek back laughing before pulling away and asking, “Did you do all this?”

 

“Yup. You only turn seventeen once.”

 

Stiles and Derek joined the rest of the pack on the two joined corner couches. Stiles sitting in between Scott and Isaac who moved closer to him on instinct. Stiles had teased his werewolf friends for always needing to be cuddled just to be scolded by Derek that it was natural to want to be closer to pack members.

 

Lydia, Erica and Allison left the room momentarily, bringing back a cake made like a [giant snitch](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-XNGM005TJyE/T56dqdKj92I/AAAAAAAAAjQ/4lDx9rzID4U/s1600/Goldensnitch.JPG) with a single candle poking out the top of it. The pack sang loudly to him and he laughed at Scott’s horrible singing voice.

 

“Make a wish,” Allison thrusting the cake towards his face so he could blow out his candle.

 

Stiles closed his eyes and thought, “ _I don’t need to_.” He blew the candle out and grinned at his pack and thought, “ _Yeah I’m good just like this.”_

Stiles overdosed on cake before he noticed that Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Derek had left and came back with a bunch of presents.

 

He grinned when Derek passed him one while saying, “Alpha’s gift first.”

 

He torn the paper of the package and grinned even harder. He pulled Derek into a monstrous hug. Derek had gotten him the complete series of Stargate: SG1 and complete series of Stargate: Atlantis. He had been complaining that he wanted to stop watching the TV shows online to Derek not a week before.

 

Lydia passed him a card. He raised an eyebrow at her as he opened the card. It had a gift card to Macy’s for three hundred dollars and a not saying, “ _Were going shopping soon. Count on it.”_

 

Isaac smiled sheepishly as he passed a gift bag to him. He opened the bag and pulled out a [hand knit jumper](http://shop.gudrungudrun.com/sweater-traditional-v-neck.aspx). He instantly pulled off his plaid shirt and slipped the Jumper over his head and snuggled into the warmness. He reached for the tag to see where Isaac had gotten it from but didn’t find one there. He looked at Isaac confused.

 

“I… er made it myself.”

 

Stiles grinned at the Beta and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“I love it.”

 

Allison smiled and carefully passed him a long shaped trunk. He undid the latches opening the box slowly. To stare open mouthed at the [sword](http://www.strongblade.com/prod/largeimage.html?imgname=sba-twistedclaymore1_l.jpg) in front of him.

 

“Is this real?!”

 

“Yeah I had made for you. Dad knows people.”

 

Stiles stared at her incredulously before closing the trunk and placing it at his feet. He noticed Scott shuffled away from it.

 

Erica passed him a clothing box, which he opened. He first pulled out a red hoodie and then a [leather jacket](http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/2012-New-Slim-PU-leather-jacket-coat-Hooded-leather-Double-zipper/598650326.html), which made him laugh. Erica grinned at him saying, “I felt like it was time you got your own leather jacket. You can wear the hoodie under it.”

 

Danny passed him an envelope. Stile opened in and let out a ‘whoop.’

 

“Thanks Danny. My old fake I.D. didn’t work to well.”

 

“Well just remember your name is Dylan O’Brien when you use it.”

 

Stiles nodded and put it in his wallet.

 

Scott passed his best friend a gift bag and vibrated in excitement in his seat. Stiles opened the bag and pulled out a book. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

 

“It’s a copy of Deaton’s bestiary. He gave it to me because he was sick of me complaining that I couldn’t think of anything good to give you.”

 

Stiles jumped his best friend in the mother of all hugs, exclaiming, “I love you Scott McCall!” over and over until Scott dislodged him.

 

Jackson passed him and envelope with a small nervous smile. Stiles opened it and saw a ticket and a backstage pass to an All Time Low concert that will be in los Angles in late June. Next to it in Jackson’s handwriting said, “ _I have my own ticket and backstage pass. Go with me?_ ”

 

Stiles grinned widely for the millionth time that night. He quickly shoved his gift back in the envelope and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans before anyone could see it. He jumped up and flew into Jackson. He hugged him tightly and whispered, “Yes. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!”

 

Most of the werewolves were distracted by asking loudly what Jackson had gotten Stiles to notice how Jackson’s heartbeat sped up and how his ears turned red as Stiles hugged him. Danny and Derek were watching the exchange closely with smiles across their faces. They noticed that they were the only ones who caught on and gave each other knowing smirks.

 

Stiles sat down next to Jackson and exclaimed that it was time for movies and popcorn. Danny and Isaac made popcorn while Derek put the first Die Hard into the DVD player. They all sat down with the lights turned off and started to watch. Half way through the first movie Stiles noticed he was curled into Jackson’s side with Jackson’s arm around him, holding him closely. He smiled and put his head on Jackson’s shoulder, not caring that he was cuddling with his once enemy. It felt right to be next to him like that and that’s all Stiles needed to know.


	7. The Rossi Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rossi is Stiles' mothers maiden name as well as his cousins name.  
> Sky Rossi  
> Ren Rossi  
> Roary Rossi   
> Riley Rossi

When Stiles woke up he realized three things. First that he had fallen asleep hugging Jackson. Second that the entire pack had fallen asleep in Derek’s living room and thirdly that every werewolf in the room was awake and growling lowly.

“What’s going on?” Stiles whispered to Jackson, who stopped growling and looked over at him.

“There are people outside. Four of them. They just got here.”

Scott stops growling and sighs with relief making the others in the room look at him.

“Scott?” Derek asks.

Scott looks at Stiles and smiles sleepily and says with a yawn, “Just Stiles’ cousin being creepy I suppose.” 

Stiles jumps up with wide eyes. Shuddering from the sudden cold and runs to the front door to see his three cousins and uncle standing outside of a black SUV. 

“Hey Genim,” Ren says stepping forward and opening her arms. She’s cut her hair into a bob that shapes her small face well since the last time he’s saw her. He grins and flies down the steps and crashes into her hug laughing. 

He pulls away from her and is instantly in Riley’s arms

“Missed you so much Gen.” Riley whispers in his ear holding onto him like she’ll never let go. Though she does and Stiles turns to his emotionless faced cousin. 

“Roary.”

“Stiles”

Roary breaks out into a grin and pulls him into a giant hug that lifts him off the ground. Apparently his only boy cousin gained a rather large amount of muscle. Roary lets him go and his neutral expression returns. 

Stiles turns around and smiles at his uncle. His uncle smiles back, his eyes wrinkling in a way that reminds him of his mom, and pulls him into a hug. He steps back and takes in how his family looks.

Roary is around the same height of Isaac, his skin brown from the sun. His hair is its natural dark brown, short and curls slightly in different directions. He’s wearing mostly dark browns and blacks. All in all he hasn’t change all that much besides his height. 

Riley is close to being the same height as Stiles. Her hair has been dyed from its natural dark brown to a light sandy blonde. She has it cut in a long choppy cut that makes her look bad ass. She’s wearing a simple grey V-neck t-shirt and multiple string wrists bands. Her skinny jeans are torn and frayed at the knees and sink into her black chucks. 

Ren is the same height as her sister. Her hair is its natural dark brown with a light strip of blue on the left side of her hair parting which she has tucked behind her ear. She’s wearing black jean shorts, blue converse high tops, a white tank top and a navy hoodie. 

His uncle Sky has his medium brown hair cut short and sticking every which way like he didn’t look in the mirror this morning. He’d wearing dark blue jeans, hiking boots and a black t-shirt. His skin is a dark tan from all the places he’s been. 

Stiles grins at his family when he hears Derek ask,” So are you going to introduce us Stiles?” from behind him. 

Stiles startles and turns around to see his pack stand out along the porch staring at them all. Stiles waves them closer so he can introduce his family to his pack, which makes him nervous a bit. What if they don’t like each other? What if they start to attack each other in a fury of werewolves and magic persons? 

Stiles calms instantly as a hand comes on his shoulder. He looks to see who calmed him down to see Jackson smiling at him. He nods at Jackson and moves to stand next to his uncle.

“Uncle Sky, Ren, Riley, Roary this is Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Danny and Jackson.” Stiles says as he points to each person as he names them. 

There is multiple, ‘nice to meets you’s and ‘hows it going’s flying around as his family and his pack shake hands respectively. 

“So how did you know where I was?”

“Ah. We called John. He let us know where the house would be. We came to get you. We have things to talk about Genim.”

Stiles nodded and ran inside grabbing all his things. Jackson came inside as he was trying to figure out how to take everything with him in one trip.

“Here let me help.” Jackson said smiling at him earnestly. 

Jackson helped him take his stuff to his jeep and saw that the black SUV had left. Ren was standing by his jeep talking to the pack about living in Beacon Hills.

“So why did you come here of all places?” Scott asked Ren.

“Dad said it was time to settle down for a couple years. Let us stay and graduate high school like normal teenagers. Whatever normal means.” She said with a cheeky smile across her face.

Stiles and Jackson packed his things into his jeep and closed the rear hatch. Stiles hugged his pack members and got into the drivers side of his jeep and waited for Ren to join him.

“It was nice meeting you all. See you at school on Monday.” She said hoping into the passenger side of the jeep. 

Stiles waved to his pack and pulled out of the drive way and on to the rode that led out of the preserve. They both remained silent until they were out on the highway that led to Beacon Hills.

“So werewolves huh?” Ren said smirking at him.

“Yeah well…”

“Last time I saw Scott he wasn’t a werewolf though. How’d that happen?”

“Well…” 

Stiles started off on the long story of what’s been happening for over a year to his cousin. Who hummed and ahh’d at some points. At others she gritted her teeth and look pissed off. Especially when he mentioned what happened with Gerard. Stiles finished telling Ren the story and moved on to talk about his pack. He mentioned how Lydia would be the Valedictorian to his Salutatorian, about Erica being the Catwoman to his Batman. About Allison’s hunter background, she is now pack and happier than ever after all that's happened to her. About Isaac and how he is the sweetest person ever one moment and deadly in the next. About Danny and how quickly he adapted to his new werewolf life. How Scott and him had come closer after everything and about Jackson. At the mention of Jackson Ren gave him a look he didn't understand.

“What?”

Ren just grins at him.

“Nothing.”

Ren had given him directions to his cousin’s new house and it had taken them twenty minutes to get from the Hale house to the newly built house on the other side of town. 

Stiles pulled into the beautiful house’s gravel drive way. It had a different elegance to it than that of the Hale house. It looked light and woodsy. Stiles could almost feel the magical energy coming from the house.

Stiles followed Ren up the stairs and into the house. He followed her into the kitchen were his uncle, Roary and Riley were eating. Stiles sat down next to Roary and was passed a plate of food.

“So nephew. Magic.”

“Yeah, I should have known. I attract supernatural things to me for a reason I suppose.” 

That made his uncle laugh and made his cousins roll there eyes.

“Aria said you might’ve been involved in this world before you came into your powers. She was usually right about those things.”

Stiles gave his uncle a soft smile at the mention of his mom. 

“She’s was always right. Still is. She was right about which power I would get first.”

His family froze in spot to look at him.

“Show us.” Roary commanded him.

Stiles paused and look around the room trying to think of how to manipulate the air. He looked at the hanging pans above the counter and concentrated. The pans moved and rattled together. Stiles moved his concentration towards Riley’s long hair, making it fly backwards, messing it up a little bit.

“Stiles! My hair…” Riley grumbled, glaring at her cousin and fixing her hair.

Stiles’ uncle smiled at him.

“So what happened at the school yesterday was your doing then?”

Stiles turned red and looked down at his plate.

“Maybe...”

Ren laughed and Stiles looked up at her.

“We’ve all done something when we first come into our powers. When I was seven we were in Venice and I accidentally got excited and knocked a gondola over with a wave.”

“Last month I was trying to just grow a flower but I made the ground shake and gave the middle of Canada its first ever earthquake. Though it wasn’t a large earthquake but it did shock a couple of cows in the prairies there.” Roary said with a faraway look.

Stiles looked at Riley for her story. She was looking to the side avoiding eye contact.

“Riley set fire to a snooty couples table while in Venice. It was hilarious.” Ren said laughing. 

Riley glared at her sister. 

“Yeah well hey deserved it. They were being really rude to dad because he was a single father and whatnot. Assholes. Though the look on their faces when the cloth just burst up in flame was quite funny.” Riley said smirking evilly.

“When I was seventeen I still lived here in Beacon Hills. I was already rather good at controlling water but was having trouble with air. Peter Hale was hanging around Aria who wasn’t paying him much attention so he came and bothered me instead. He got so annoying I may have blew him backwards off his feet into a wall?” Uncle Sky said sheepishly.

“The point is Genim, that you’re going to loose control sometimes and that's okay because we’ve all done it.” 

Stiles grinned at his uncle and they all finished eating.

“So now what?”

“Now we train.” Ren said pushing him out the front door.


	8. Training is a B*tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of dialogue. I'm sorry. Happy Friday! Leave comments? Please?  
> Or you can Tweet me @RENNmae or leave me questions/messages on my tumblr : http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/ask

 

Stiles was sore.

Everywhere.

He can’t exactly remember how he made it from his jeep to inside his house to taking off his clothes, not including his boxers, and falling into his bed. It’s all a blur. Two straight days of training had robbed him of a working brain. Stiles expected his training to be mentally exhausting but he really wasn’t anticipating the physical aspect of it all. He spent most of Saturday training with Roary whilst his two female cousins tested them. He now understood why Roary was so muscly.

 

Ren and Riley were ruthless, to the point where he sort of hated them now. He’d never run so much in his life. Riley kept throwing balls of fire at him trying to get him to use his air magic to extinguish the flames. Ren doing much the same except with water magic, trying to get him to create a shield of air to protect himself.  Both of them using earth magic, creating obstacles in his way, such as tree roots, random rocks and flying tree branches. At one point they switched powers, Riley using water and Ren using fire, which is now the reason he no long has any hair on his left arm.

 

That was only the first half of the day, the rest of the day he spent sparing with each of them, including Roary. They had given him a staff weapon and told him to use the senses from the ground and the air around him. At first they went easy on him, just regular sparring so he could get used to his weapon but then he was sparring against Ren.

 

His mom could sway people’s moods, his grandmother could teleport and his uncle Sky could make things move without using elemental magic. Ren could apparently turn invisible. Stiles figures it would have been nice to know that before she stepped forward with her own staff weapon. Now there are different levels of invisibility in the supernatural/ superpower universe. Ren was about a level seven of threat. Stiles could sort of sense where she was if he concentrated hard enough, probably because powers don’t work completely on family members, but every time he got close to knowing where she was she hit him. Hard.

 

Stiles had bruises in places he didn’t like having bruises.

 

He stayed at his cousin’s house that night only to be woken up at seven a.m. for a very human run, on a Sunday. His uncle Sky came with them helping Stiles keep up with motivation, AKA yelling at him. They got back to the house where he ate and showered. At ten a.m. his uncle Sky took him out in to the forest behind the house and sat him down in amongst the trees and told him to sit down, cross his legs and meditate. Whether Stiles’ great power was because of his ADHD or not, either way it did not help him for the first three hours.

 

His uncle did not let him move from his spot until he did meditate. So eventually he managed to calm down, leave his mind blank and breathe. For, what felt like, the first time in Stiles’ life he felt calm and utter peace. When he opened his eyes he just knew. His mind let him see how he could control the air around him. He also knew he was alone because his uncle had left him there. Some animal or something else could have mauled him.

 

He hiked his way back to his house where Ren surprise attacked him, or well, tried. Stiles ducked the attack from his invisible cousin without even registering what he was doing. He felt the threat in the air and just… moved. Riley came at him next with fireballs, which he killed, cutting off the oxygen around the flames. Roary decided then to get the upper hand on him, enclosing him in a hollow sphere of dirt and rock. Stiles was ultimately trapped. He tried slamming against it but it wouldn’t move, he tried using air to explode it outwards but, again, nothing happened.

 

Stiles was, at that point, beginning to feel very claustrophobic when he decided he should ask for help.

 

“Someone please let me out. Please Roary?”

 

The dirt and rock fell from around him back, motionless, on the ground. He looked at his cousins and his uncle. They were all smiling happily at him as his uncle walked up to him and offered his hand.

 

“We’re family Genim. If you need help, you shouldn’t be afraid to ask.”

 

They let Stiles go home after that. Which leads him to Monday morning, where he is lying face down in bed groaning in pain. Also wishing he had werewolf healing powers or at least a werewolf near by to take his pain away with their werewolf juju.

 

“Stiles get out of bed.”

 

Stiles groans some more at the sound of Riley’s voice coming from his bedroom door.

 

“No. I hate you. All of you. Making me feel pain.”

 

Riley just laughs at him and he hears her move closer and closer until she’s sitting on his bed putting a hand on his bareback. He feels the pain slowly melt away from the edges of his body towards the middle of his back where his cousin’s hand lay. Stiles moans in happiness as it completely disappears and rolls over to look at his cousin. Riley smiles at him as her hand glows.

 

“So that's your superpower.”

 

Riley smiles at him, then smirking at her hand as the glow dies out.

 

“Yeah, apparently I’m one of the only ones in our family who got this power. It’s rare.”

 

“Well I no longer hate you, in fact I love you. Do you think that would work on my mental tiredness though?”

 

“Sorry no. Doesn’t work on hangovers either if you were wondering.” Riley says as she gets off his bed and walks towards leaving him his room.

 

“How do you know that?!” He hollers after her.

 

“GET OUT OF BED!” she hollers back at him.

 

Stiles, no longer feeling pain in his limbs as well as not having any bruises left along him skin because Riley healed him rather well. The healing however did not bring back the hair on his left arm. Which he was hoping none of the pack would notice because he really couldn’t explain that.

 

Stiles hopped into the shower for a quick shower, got out, messed with his hair a bit, walked back to his bedroom with a towel around his waste and finally got dressed. He went downstairs were he was greeted by his cousins, his uncle and his dad.

 

“Come on. I don’t want to be late for our first day.” Riley said waggling her eyebrows at him and grabbing his hand, pulling him out the door.

 

Stiles drove himself and his three cousins to school where the pack greeted them in the parking lot.

 

“People are staring.” Roary stated looking bored.

 

“Well you guys are good looking.” Erica said smirking at the triplets.

 

“They used to stare before too Erica.” Isaac said rolling his eyes.

 

Stiles zoned out his cousins and most of the pack when Jackson walked over to him with a genuine smile on his face. Stiles can’t say for sure, but he swears it was that moment when he fell for the jock. Stiles had seen Jackson transform from a giant douche to a decent human being, but that smile, that smile felt like it was just for him. So Stiles smiled back as genuinely as possible and started to walk towards the building, side by side with Jackson. Jackson looked down at his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What happened to your left arm’s hairs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love someone to make a fan art for me. I would do it myself but I'm busy writing and working and being lazy. :)


	9. Everyones Minds Inside Of Roary's Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people! Just a short chapter today but a chapter none the less.  
> Creepy Finstock is creepy. XD

Roary didn’t like going out. Where people are. People just… bug him.

 

Honestly they hadn’t until a little while ago, when Roary wasn’t magic. Roary is being forced to go to high school with his sisters and cousin. Surrounded by adolescent horny teenagers.

 

Roary is in hell.

 

It honestly feels like it.

 

At first it was just whispers at the back of his mind but those whispers grew and grew, now they felt like screams. He can sort of control it now, the mind reading, but it never really goes away. He found that if he concentrates on one person’s mind he can block out all the others but it's the trouble in finding that one person’s mind, that is completely blank or simple enough that he isn’t bothered by intimate thoughts. He luckily cannot read family member’s minds. It would be horrible if he could and awkward. Roary felt that he didn’t need to be any more awkward than he already was.

 

So when he walks into Finstock’s class first thing Monday with his sisters and is bombarded with, “ _She’s hot.”, “Damn look at the rack on that one.”, “I’d climb him like a tree. Damn.”, “Greenburg looks so hot today, I think I’ll get his attention by yelling at him again.”_ Roary honestly wants to jump out a window.

 

His cousin is grinning at them happily as they take there seats but his attention is soon guided elsewhere.

 

“ _So I like him? I guess. I don’t know. Maybe I love him. Love? Love is a bit strong isn’t it? But I do, don’t I? I love him. He’s listened and taken care of me. Helped me. Man he’s hot. He really is. He’s adorable too. But that’s just it why would he want me? I mean he’s been in love with Lydia for years. Get ahold of yourself, Roary is staring at you like you're a freak. Okay maybe not, it’s hard to tell, his expression never changes. Still he’s Stiles’ cousin. Make nice with the family.”_

Roary blinks and looks away from Jackson slowly. It’s true though, his expression hardly ever changes. It only changes when he’s either really truly happy or really truly pissed. His grandmother said it was a blessing that he’d grow to love. He honestly has no idea how that woman ever figured things out that easily.

 

Roary likes that his expression never changes. If it did he’d always look… awkward. Roary will admit it, he is an awkward human being. He’s just lucky enough that his face doesn’t say it.

 

_“What’s wrong with that kid? He looks like he’s dead. Dead and sitting. No wait… yeah he’s breathing. He kind of looks constipated. Should I send him to the nurse? Hmm oh hey Greenburg is nodding off in my class again. How dare his sexy, luscious butt-“_

Roary immediately turns his head and concentrates on someone else, oh look Allison, one of Stiles’ pack. She looks nice and pure to him so maybe her thoughts will be okay.

 

“ _Damn Scott wore those jeans again. His ass looks so good. I just want to eat him, swallow up his-“_

“NOPE. Okay.” Roary thinks to himself. Who else? Scott maybe?

 

“ _Allison is so pretty. I love Allison. So adorable. Those dimples. Her smile. Allison, Allison, Allison, Allison.”_

“That’s just… oh Scott.” Roary thinks about whom he should try next. Danny? He seemed nice.

 

“ _Finstock’s giving Greenburg his creeper smile again. I normally don’ approve of student-teacher relationships but Finstock really looks like he needs to get laid. Oh, hey look, Roary is looking at me. Man he’s hot. I’d get all up on that and-“_

Oh. Thats Awkward. Isaac’s next Roary supposes.

 

_“When you’re ready, when you’re ready, when you’re ready come and get it. Na na na na na-“_

“Selena Gomez? Uhm okay.” Roary thinks to himself, “Erica?”

 

_“ I think I might exploring the other side of my bisexuality soon. Exploring it on Riley. Damn that girl.”_

“Enough with the dirty thoughts! God damn it. Especially ones directed towards him or his family members. Lydia, she’s all that's left of Stiles’ pack now.” Roary rages to himself in his mind.

 

When Roary tapes into Lydia’s thoughts what he sees and hears isn’t what one usually sees in a human. Lydia’s thoughts are flashes of images and numbers being spilled all over her mind. She’s concentrating hard on the work in front of her. Figuring out the question asked on the sheet. Roary finds himself in awe of her. He can see why Stiles was in love with this girl for such a long time.

 

Lydia is a genius; she had so many questions and a lot of the answers. She sees differently then most teenagers. Her mind isn’t blocked by teenage horniness. It excels in maths and languages. She thinks in Latin at one point, French in another. Roary just can’t help but be lost in the strawberry-blondes beautiful mind.

 

The bells rings jolting Roary out of Lydia’s thoughts and on the situation around him. Roary breathes in and stands up. He follows his sisters to there next class, not paying very much attention until he’s seated again.

 

Bored by the people around him Roary looks out the window to his left and stares at the beautiful flashes dancing in the sky.

 

“Lightening.” Stiles says from behind him.

 

Roary turns around and looks at him curiously.

 

“Just lightening, no thunder, no rain.”

 

It’s plain and clear on Stiles’ face that he’s concerned about the unusual weather outside and Roary can’t help but feel concerned too. He knows that he and Stiles are not the only ones. Stiles’ pack is filled with worries and scares. They know one thing; that's not normal and things not normal usually ends up trying to kill them all. 


	10. What Time is it Mr. Wolf? IT'S LUNCHTIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge the chapter's name. I couldn't think of anything else.   
> Comments are loved.  
> Tweets are too: @RENNmae  
> Tumblr asks as well: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/ask

****

Stiles was concerned, not like he had been when Scott had been turned into a werewolf, not like when he found out hunters were after his best friend. Nothing like any of the moments in the past years. He was more concerned then ever, because he knew that lightening without rain or thunder was not normal. Magical not normal. The thought of his pack finding out about his powers made him nervous. Would they accept him? Would they still love him? Would they make him leave? Or worse, would they treat him like the baddy of the week?

 

Stiles knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help but think those things. He spent the most of the morning worrying about it. It was finally at lunch when Scott pulled him aside so his cousins couldn’t hear but the rest of the werewolves could.

 

“I called Derek about the lightening. He was pissed I woke him up.”

 

Derek was not a morning person, he preferred to prowl in the moon light.

 

“He said he’s check it out.” Stiles was about to complain but Scott cut him off. “No, I know, I told him not to go alone, so he said he’d wait till noon then come get me and Erica.”

 

“Are you sure you should missing class buddy? I mean your grades aren’t that swell…”

 

“Fine. Isaac and Erica then?”

 

“That should work. They are both smarter than you. But I want half an hour check ups.” Stiles said glancing over at the table were everyone was sitting. Erica and Isaac nodded and waved goodbye to the pack and to his cousins. They left the cafeteria to go to Derek’s rendezvous point.

 

Stiles was Derek’s second in command so he had say over what the pack did. It worked well, him and Derek being in command because he smacked some sense into Derek. Derek returned the favor by telling him to stop researching and get some sleep before he turned into an actual zombie.

 

Stiles and Scott sat down at the table.

 

“They’re staring again.” Roary said looking rather obviously at Lydia.

 

Lydia looked confused as what she had to do with any of the people’s starring..

 

“They’ve been starring all day Roary. You get used to it.”

 

“You’re used to this?!” Ren exclaimed incredulously turning to him.

 

“Yeah... I mean Jackson, Lydia and Danny are all really popular have been for a while, then there’s Isaac and Erica who are always BAMF’s. Scott and Allison are like the school couple or something. I mean look at them being all adorable and stuff.” Stiles pointed to his best friend and pack-mate.

 

Scott had his arms wrapped around Allison’s middle as she sat in his lap. She was holding up a juice box for him to drink out of, both of them blushing at Stiles’ words.

 

“What about you?” Riley asked looking at him curiously.

 

Stiles was about to make a joke about how he was just a silly sidekick when Lydia piped up.

 

“He leads us.”

 

Stiles splutters at that saying, “N-no I…”

 

“You do. You kind of the condiment of our weird sandwich.” Danny said thoughtfully.

 

Stiles starred at his friends around him who were all nodding in agreement to what Danny had just said. He was kind of shocked, he knew he was important as Derek’s second but hearing it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

Stiles grinned at everyone around the table feeling happy. They all went on to conversations about things about school and clothes and what not.

 

Around half way through lunch Stiles got a text.

 

**Isaac to Stiles**

Everything clear so far. Nothing spotted. Going closer to the origin of the storm.

 

**Stiles to Isaac**

Okay let me know how it goes.

 

Stiles had momentarily forgotten about the lightening which made him feel frustrated with himself, a. because he couldn’t do anything about it from there and b. they still had no idea what was going on.

 

Stiles heard multiple cell phones go off around him including his. His cousins and him picked up there phones to see a group message from his Uncle Sky.

 

**Uncle S. to Stiles; Ren; Riley; Roary**

I’m sure you’ve all noticed the lightening storm by now. I’ve seen this before. It’s a type of dark magic. A witch or warlock is most likely responsible. A non-elemental magic user most likely. A witch that uses charms and curses out of anger and greed. We might have to deal with this.

 

**Stiles to Uncle S.; Ren; Riley; Roary**

Derek, Isaac and Erica are already out there looking.

 

**Ren to Father; Riley; Roary; Genim**

Is that were they went? Have you dealt with witches before?

 

**Stiles to Uncle S.; Ren; Riley; Roary**

No. What should I tell them?

 

**Uncle S. to Stiles; Ren; Riley; Roary**

Tell them to check in with Alan Deaton. He will probably tell them what it is. Make sure they don’t do anything rash Genim. Witches of these types are not forgiving.

 

**Stiles to Uncle S.; Ren; Riley; Roary**

Ok.

 

**Stiles to Sourwolf; Catwoman; Isaac**

Before you go any further check in with Deaton. Maybe he will know something.

 

**Derek to Stiles; Erica; Isaac**

Why?

 

Stiles groaned in frustration at Derek’s question.

 

**Stiles to Sourwolf; Catwoman; Isaac**

Because you don’t know what you’re up against and I don’t want you getting killed?

 

**Erica to Alpha; Isaac; Batman**

We turned around; we’re going to see Deaton.

 

Stiles sighed and looked up from his phone to see Jackson looking at him in concern.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Stiles gave the jock a soft smile putting his hand on Jackson’s knee giving it a small squeeze. He reluctantly took his hand off as he said, “I’m fine.”

 

Jackson looked at him for a moment before putting his own hand on Stiles’ knee. Not removing it as he continued to eat his lunch. Ren smirked at Stiles from across the table and he glared at her. Truthfully he was mentally freaking out but kind of happy. He wanted to put his hand on top of Jackson’s but didn’t know if would be allowed to do that.

 

Growing some balls he placed his hand on top of Jacksons and just kind of let it rest there. He could feel the blush sneaking up his neck and on to his ears and cheeks. Looking over at Jackson he saw that he was also blushing. Stiles smiled and mentally took a picture of the moment thinking about how Jackson did ever thing attractively.

 

He checked his phone to try to calm himself.

 

**Roary to Stiles**

He likes you.

 

Stiles turned even redder as he read the text. He looked at Roary who was avoiding eye contact and then texted back.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

What? How do you know??

 

Roary’s phone went off and he watched as his cousin read the text smiling. Roary looked him in the eye and tapped his head.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

What does that mean?

 

**Roary to Stiles**

You’re smart, take a guess.; )

 

“What?” Stiles thought to himself, not understanding what his cousin was getting at. Suddenly he understood and his eyes widened.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

YOU READ MINDS?!

 

Roary honest to god snorted when he read the message that came up on his phone.

 

**Roary to Stiles**

Not your mind. Just… everyone who I’m not blood related to minds.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

Everyone?

 

**Roary to Stiles**

Pretty much.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

Is that why you keep starring at Lydia?

 

Roary froze in place, only people who were paying attention, like Stiles, Ren and Riley, saw the shock in Roary’s eyes. The tips of Roary’s ears turned a light pink.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

You talk about my crush, I talk about yours too bro.

 

**Roary to Stiles**

I hate you

 

**Stiles to Roary**

Love you too. ;)

 

**Riley to Stiles**

I don’t know what you just said to Roary but whatever it was; Bravo, Brava.

 

**Stiles to Riley**

  * Bows *

 

**Derek to Stiles**

Deaton says it's a witch. Research how to get rid of it. I’m calling in back up.

 

Stiles felt his heart speed up in his chest, panic swelling there. He knew what Derek meant by, ‘get rid of’ and it freaked him out. Would Derek say the same thing about him one day? Stiles hoped not, he also hoped that back-up would get here before Derek found out. Peter would hopefully still be loyal to his mother and explain how there were good witches and bad witches. He never thought he’d have to rely on Peter for help before.

 

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Stiles, the pack and his cousins got up from the table ultimately removing Jackson’s hand from his knee. Stiles couldn’t help but miss the warmth on the spot were Jackson’s hand was.


	11. Sharing Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved! :D  
> Tweet me @RENNmae  
> Tumblr me: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/

Stiles spent his afternoon classes worrying about Isaac, Erica and Derek who were consulting with Deaton about the unusual lightening. Erica had texted him letting him know that they had met with Deaton and that Derek wanted to talk to him in person about it. Stiles had tried asking what Erica meant by it but she was told not to and that Isaac had been told the same.

 

Stiles spent the afternoon twitching more than normal. Tapping his pen against the desk and tapping his feet staring at the clock. Which annoyed most of his classmates and teachers. The super hearing sensitive people around him told Stiles to stop and to calm down. Stiles didn’t stop until half way through his last class. Stiles was sitting next to Jackson at a two person desk. Jackson had put his hand on Stiles’ thigh to get him to stop tapping his foot.

 

It worked but it also made Stiles’ heart beat speed up and face flush with heat from the contact.  Stiles could see his cousin Ren smirking at him before she turned around and continued to work. Stiles put his hand on Jackson’s and tried really hard to concentrate on the math equation in front of him. It didn’t work.

 

Jackson squeezed his thigh making Stiles squeeze his hand. Stiles really needed to talk to Jackson about what was happening between them. Stiles didn’t think it was just one-sided anymore. Jackson seemed to seriously like him. Stiles just wished he knew for sure.

 

Stiles thinks back to the text he got from Roary at lunch.

 

**Roary to Stiles**

He likes you.

 

Stiles pulls out his phone from his pocket and texts Roary with his free hand.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

Did you mean it?

 

Stiles watches Roary pull out his phone from in front of him.

 

**Roary to Stiles**

Mean what?

 

**Stiles to Roary**

That he likes me.

 

**Roary to Stiles**

Why would I lie to you?

 

**Stiles to Roary**

I don’t know. I just need to be sure.

 

**Roary to Stiles**

Well if that's all you need.

 

**Stiles to Roary**

?

 

**Roary to Stiles**

Don’t freak out.

 

Stiles was confused until he could hear Roary in his mind repeating what he sent in his last text to him.

 

_“Don’t freak out.”_

Stiles heard the voice repeat itself; Stiles calms his heart slowly, gripping Jackson’s hand in a light squeeze.

 

_“Roary?”_ Stiles thought back.

 

_“Yes. Okay this is the first time I’ve done this. I can’t read your thoughts unless you allow me, it seems. I’m not sure if this will work but I’m going to allow you to use my powers okay?”_

_“What?”_

_“Just… concentrate on Jackson.”_

Stiles didn’t know what that would do but he did it anyway. He concentrated on the hand under his and the person seated next to him.

 

_“… He’s so…-“_ Stiles inhaled sharply, surprised by Jackson’s voice sounding in his mind.

 

_“Relax Stiles.”_ Roary’s voice thought at him.

 

Stiles breathed slowly and looked over at Jackson who looked concerned. Stiles smiled at him reassuringly, squeezing his hand. Jackson smiled back at him and Stiles turned his head to look in front of himself again.

 

Concentrating once again, Stiles heard Jackson’s voice fill his mind.

 

_“… I don’t know what to do. God, I’m glad he can’t hear my heartbeat right now. I can’t believe he let me touch him like this. I’m really falling hard for him. Crap Jackson get it together. He’s Stiles. He’s annoyingly loud and talkative but he’s so good. He makes the pack stick together in a way that without him we’d all be dead by now. I’d still be an asshole, probably. I used to hate him, right? It’s weird. I don't know why I did. I just didn’t know him. Crap. Why? Its not easy as it was with Lydia. It’s difficult and challenging but I think I love him. Oh man. I do don’t I? What am I gonna do?”_

Stiles had his free hand covering his mouth that was grinning widely. His eyes were misty from unshed tears making Stiles feel like a girl for almost crying over Jackson’s thoughts about him. He had to do something. Now.

 

Luckily for Stiles the bell had just rung and Jackson had taken his hand back and was zipping up his binder. Stiles quickly zipped up his own binder and grabbed Jackson’s hand. He grinned at Jackson as he pulled the jock out of the classroom, pulling him out of the school and to his Jeep. Stiles stopped and turned around not looking at Jackson, trying to think of a way to word his feelings for the jock.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Jackson’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he just knew what to do. Stiles dropped his binder on the ground, whirling around and placing his lips over Jackson’s. Stiles had his eyes squeezed shut almost painfully. Stiles felt Jackson freeze so he pulled away and looked at the jock sheepishly.

 

“Um…”

 

Stiles didn’t get much out after that because Jackson had dropped his own binder. He had pulled Stiles back in by placing one of his hands behind Stiles’ head and his other around Stiles’ waist.

 

Stiles’ kissed Jackson like he was oxygen and he was in space. Jackson wasn’t much better because he held on to Stiles like this was his last moment. Maybe Jackson thought it was because he had never thought Stiles would ever like him back, hell he didn’t even know that Stiles liked guys.

 

Both boys didn’t stop making out until they both heard a loud, “Ahem!” from behind them. They jumped apart and stared at the pack (sans Erica, Isaac and Derek) and Stiles’ cousins.

 

Stiles looked at Jackson, whose face was red from being caught but he was also smirking like he just won something. Stiles, feeling bold, moved into Jackson’s space and took his hand. Jackson followed the movement with his eyes, allowing him to lace Stiles’ fingers through his.

 

“What’s this?” Lydia asked them, arms crossed looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Uhhh…” Was all Stiles could say. Jackson wasn’t much better because honestly he didn’t really know.

 

“They’re dating.” Roary said looking bored.

 

“Since when?” Danny asked the taller boy with interest

 

“About five minutes.” Ren answered for her brother.

 

“Yes!... He’s mine now so… back off?” Stiles said unsure looking at Jackson.

 

Jackson grinned at his now boyfriend honestly.

 

“Yes. We’re dating.” Jackson said not taking his eyes off Stiles’.

 

“Good…” Stiles whispered back and was about to go back to making out with his now-boyfriend when Scott interrupted.

 

“Uhm… Derek wants to see you at Deaton’s about his uh…dog.”

 

“Dog? What do- oh. Right his dog. Okay.” Stiles responded when he saw Scott look at his cousins.

 

“I’m sure you can get a ride to Deaton’s and back to our house from your boyfriend Stiles.” Riley said grinning at him.

 

Stiles looked over at Jackson who nodded at him. Stiles tossed his keys to Riley, picked up his binder and followed Jackson to his Porsche. The placed their binders in the small space behind the seats and Jackson started his car, pulling it out of the school parking lot.

 

“So… uh. I like you. I guess I should have said that first.” Stiles said nervously twiddling his thumbs.

 

“I got that as you attacked me with your lips.” Jackson said smirking.

 

Stiles glared but that broke easily as he smiled and said, “No sass from the boyfriend. Its unacceptable.”

 

Jackson grinned at that then looked a bit unsure of himself as he asked, “Are you sure you want to be my boyfriend...?”

 

Stiles looked at Jackson like he was an idiot.

 

“Yes, very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let Roary be able to share his power so his family members could hear other peoples minds, however it does make him really tired so he can't do it often.
> 
> I DTR'd :D


	12. It Goes From One Thing To Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry it's been over a week. I just got distracted with TW S3 and then I started watching a new t.v. show and I kept getting distracted.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved!

Stiles and Jackson arrived at Deaton’s not far to long later. Derek was outside waiting to greet them. They both followed their alpha inside the building to the procedure room. Stiles was greeted by Isaac and Erica who grinned at him and Jackson, which means they probably were told about the new relationship in the pack.

 

Derek looked… not amused which was normal for him in a situation like this. He nodded at Deaton who started to talk.

 

“The lightening is most likely from a witch. A witch that uses runes and blood magic.”

 

“Are there different type of witches?” Jackson asked curiously, not looking at Stiles.

 

“While some choose to be called witches others prefer elementals, warlocks, witchlings and some prefer to be called extraordinary humans. They don’t all use the same techniques. Some use runes, blood and bone magic. Some are even born with it.” Deaton said the last part looking at Stiles.

 

Derek, who seemed not to notice how Deaton was looking at Stiles, said, “All of them are a threat, does it matter how they have magic, they’re all evil.”

 

Stiles felt a pang in his chest at his alpha’s words. Jackson, sensing his boyfriend’s hurt and nervousness, grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

 

“Like all werewolves are evil?” Jackson countered.

 

Derek glared at his beta but sighed, signaling that that he didn’t want to fight with Jackson. Stiles gave his boyfriend a small smile then smiled even bigger because, ‘ _boyfriend’_.

 

“Stop giving each other googly eyes. We need to figure this out.” Derek said giving them an annoyed look.

 

“Sorry.” Stiles muttered.

 

“Is there anyway we can fight them?” Isaac asked getting them back on topic.

 

“The witch or witches will have defenses. The lightning is one of those. They will manipulate the lightening to their will. Have you ever fought lightning before?”

 

“Well no…”

 

“The only way to fight a witch is with a power equal to them.” Deaton said looking at Stiles intensely.

 

“What does that mean?” Derek asked frowning in confusion.

 

“It means we need a witch.” Stiles said looking down in thought.

 

“How do we find one?” Erica inquired.

 

“It should not be that hard. There are a few in the area of Beacon Hills.”

 

“Since when?!”

 

“They’re always around. Not exactly easy to spot in a crowd most of them time. Most witches blend in with humans.”

 

“So not like the wicked witch of the west then?” Isaac said nodding along with what Deaton was saying.

 

“Exactly. I would say that all you need to do Derek is look a little bit closer and you will find what you need. If you’ll excuse me, I have a Mr. Snuggles that needs neutering.”  Deaton said waving his hands at the to leave.

 

Derek frowned harder then Stiles had ever seen, obviously in thought about Deaton’s riddles.  The five of them left the building and stood outside waiting for Derek to tell them what to do.

 

“Ok. Meet me at the house and be careful. All of you.”

 

Isaac and Erica got into Derek’s Camaro and drove off in the direction of the new Hale house. Jackson tugged on Stiles’ hand pulling him out of his thoughts and followed the other boy to the Porsche. Once on the road and far enough away from any other werewolves Jackson decided to ask Stiles, “Why don’t you just tell them what you can do?”

 

Stiles looked over at his boyfriend in shock and said, “Because! You heard what Derek said. It was hard enough to get his trust in the first place!”

 

“So why are you going behind his back?”

 

“I’m not!”

 

Jackson gave him a look.

 

“Jacks I can’t ok? I’m not even in full control of what I can do yet. I have good control of wind. I don’t even know what my superpower is! Roary does. He’s only a month older than me.”

 

“But you can help Stiles. Your cousins and uncle too! What happens if this get out of control?”

 

“I-“ Stiles was cut off by his phone ringing, picking it up he saw ‘ _Dad’_ flashing on the screen and he immediately picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Son are you safe?”_ The Sheriff asked sounding worried.

 

“Yeah dad I’m fine. Why what’s going on?”

 

_“Three people were struck by lightning.”_

“What?!”

 

_“I called your uncle and he explained things. Where are you?”_

“I’m with Jackson on our way to Derek’s”

 

_“Ok. Keep safe son. More and more people keep getting hurt by the lightning. No one besides the three were struck head on but it’s not looking good.”_

“Any connection between the three?”

 

_“Two sister’s one 23 and the other 25. The 23 year-olds boyfriend.”_

“That’s specific. Were they close together at the time?”

 

_“No they were all in different places but different witnesses from the three areas say they were all hit at the same time today.”_

“Crap.”

 

_“Look son I’ve got to go. I love you alright? Be careful.”_

“Love you too dad. Please be safe.”

 

Stiles hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. His mind was whirling and he was on a crash course towards a panic attack. He started hyperventilating and he curled into a ball in the car seat. He could barely hear Jackson, who had pulled over and was trying to calm him down. Stiles could feel his world spin and he passed out.

 

+++A few minutes later+++

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles could hear Jackson close by but not touching him.

 

“Stiles? I don’t know what to do? Stiles?”

 

Stiles blinked opened his eyes and leaned on his side. He was no longer in the Porsche and was lying on grass on the side of the road. Stiles went to open his mouth to speak but instead of words a low confusion whine came out making him jump on to his feet. Except they weren’t feet, they were paws. Stiles felt his eyes go wide as he tried to look at his paws but ended up making him self fall over. He got up again and turned around catching sight of something behind him.

 

He tried catching it but he realized he couldn’t because it was _attached_ to him. He had a tail. It was tipped black, mostly grey but the underside of it was a deep red. He whined again and looked over at his boyfriend, realizing he was now a different species than him.

 

“I think you’re a fox but a lot redder than a fox. It’s almost like the color of blood. If I didn’t see you turn into …it, I don’t think I’d believe it was you. You don’t even smell like human you. You smell… like a fox.”

 

Stiles whined again and walked up to the boy putting his paws on Jackson’s knees where he was kneeling in the grass. Jackson scooped him up in his arms and put him back in the Porsche while saying, “Well I guess everyone will know now. I’ll call your cousins to come the Hale house.”

 

Stiles whined hiding his head under his paws. This was not how he wanted the pack to find out.


	13. Fangs and Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my blackberry!  
> Comments and Kudos are loved.

 Stiles sat on the floor in front of the pack. Jackson was in the hallway on Stiles' phone talking to his Uncle Sky. The rest of the pack; Derek, Scott, Allison, Danny, Erica, Isaac and Lydia, were staring at him in his foxy form. 

 

Jackson had tried to explain that the fox was him, Stiles, but since he didn't smell like Stiles the werewolves were having a hard time believing it. At that Jackson left the room to make the call while leaving Stiles to be stared at. 

 

"It doesn't look like an average fox. The red is too dark, almost blood like. A fox has orange-red fur usually." Lydia said looking at him like she would a complicated math problem. 

 

"We have seen weird things. I mean it could be Stiles." Isaac said slowly moving towards him.

 

"And if it's not?" Allison asked looking at her Alpha.

 

"We kill it." Derek said simply.

 

Stiles eyes widen as he scrambled backwards against the wall. He felt his defenses rising, his claws extending and his body puffing out. Only it wasn't just puffing out, it was growing. He was snarling at the pack as he grew. 

 

The pack scrambled to their feet, Scott standing in front of Allison, Erica in front of Lydia and Isaac in front of Danny. Derek was hunched over, eyes red and growling back.

 

Jackson ran back in the room, still on the phone with Stiles' uncle. His eyes widened when he took on the scene in front of him.

 

"Hey, yeah, I'm still here. ... Stiles isn't a fox anymore. What? No. He's a wolf now. Yeah. Still black, grey and blood red. ... Yeah ok. ... See you soon."

 

Jackson hung up the phone and kneeled down next to Stiles. Stiles stopped growling when he looked over at his boyfriend. Stiles whined as Jackson nuzzled his neck, putting his hands around Stiles' neck. Jackson pulled back and smiled at him then stood in front of him. 

 

"Derek. I promise you this is Stiles." Jackson said to Derek who was no longer growling but still in a defensive position. 

 

"Derek, Stiles' uncle and cousins are coming to help. They'll explain when they get here." 

 

Derek glared at Jackson, "Why? What do they have to explain?"

 

"Please-" Jackson started to say but the front door opened cutting him off.

 

They all listened as the footsteps got closer and closer. 

 

"Well, well, well what's happening here?"

 

Stiles felt relief at the sight of Peter. Which is odd because normally Peter made him feel angry or uncomfortable. 

 

No one said anything after Peter had came into the room but they were all staring at him. Stiles moved out from behind Jackson and made his way over to Peter. Stiles sat at Peter's feet and tried to will him to understand. Peter squatted down and petted Stiles' head as he looked at the pack.

 

"Whose this lovely creature?" Peter said as he looked around at the pack.

 

"Jackson says its Stiles." Isaac says to Peter.

 

"Does he? Now why is that?" Peter address Jackson.

 

"You know why." Jackson said recalling the letter Stiles had gotten from his mother.

 

Peter looked at Jackson in surprise then down at Stiles. He then smiled as if looking at an old friend.

 

"Turned seventeen did ya? Interesting power though. Can you only turn into a wolf?"

 

Stiles huffed at the older werewolf in front of him and grinned at Peter. Jackson sat down in an armed chair, smirking and shaking his head at the packs confusion to Peter's reaction. 

 

"You believe him?!" Derek yelled incredulously as he unbending from his defensive position.  

 

"Yep."

 

Derek gave his best 'WTF' face to his uncle and asked, "WHY?!"

 

Petered hummed in thought before looking up at his nephew and said, "Do you remember a woman who came by when you were younger. She made the best cookies? I believe they were your favorite at one point." 

 

Derek scrunched up his eyebrows and said, "Yes of course, Aunt Aria, what does that have to do with anything?" 

 

"Aria is Stiles' mothers name." Scott said looking at the two oldest wolves in confusion.

 

Peter nodded as he stood and looked directly at Derek. 

 

"Aria Stilinski, formally Aria Rossi was Stiles mother. Do you remember when you were having issues with your emotions mixing with your wolf? Do you remember how she calmed you down to keep you from wolfing out?"

 

Derek's shoulders relaxed as he looked down at Stiles he frowned as he tried to remember.

 

"She... She... Is this? Is it like that? I remember feeling soothed. She didn't even do anything, just looked at me and smiled. Is Stiles like that?" 

 

Derek was crouching down in front of Stiles as he looked into Stiles' wolfy eyes in confusion. 

 

"Yes. Sort of." Jackson said watching Derek carefully.

 

"Why do you know?" Scott asked Jackson with more than a hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

Jackson glared at Scott but stopped when Stiles whined. He gave his wolfy boyfriend an apologetic smile and turned to address Scott.

 

"Because. On his birthday he got a letter from his mom explaining things. He let me read it." 

 

"So why you? Why not me? I'm his best friend!"

 

"Because I was there and he felt like he needed to tell someone who would listen!"

 

Jackson was on his feet now and looking furious. 

Scott on the other hand looked hurt and guilty. Scott looked at his best friend with sad eyes and asked, "Is that true?"

 

Stiles whined and looked at the ground. Jackson wasn't wrong with what he said. Scott had been distracted with Allison lately and Jackson was just there. Stiles felt bad and really wished he could talk to Scott to let him know that this was not how he wanted to tell Scott. He walked over to Scott who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He raised a paw and put it on Scott's knee next to Scott's elbow, nudging him.

 

"I know, I know." Scott said as he slinked down to the floor and wrapped his hands around his best friends neck. Stiles nuzzled Scott in apology and backed out of his best friends embrace. 

 

The rest of the pack looked at him in curiosity. They heard a car pull up and Jackson looked at Stiles and said, "Helps here."  

 


	14. All Is Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved. I LOVE your feedback. :)

Roary, Ren, Riley and Uncle Sky were staring at Stiles with thoughtful looks. Peter was sitting down against a wall, next to Stiles but staring intently at his Uncle Sky. His uncle either didn't seem to care or was rather good at ignoring Peters stares. 

 

"Roary?" Uncle Sky said looking at his son.

 

"He has to let me into his mind first." Roary responded. 

 

"Stiles?" Roary thought at him and Stiles opened the mental link.

 

"I'm fine. I don't know how to change back... Also I don't want to be naked in front of everyone when I do." 

 

Roary repeated what Stiles thought to him with many confused looks from his pack members.

 

"I read minds." Roary said kneeling down in front of Stiles.

 

That got a multifarious of reactions from the pack. Peter had only said, "Spectacular!" Derek had frowned and Isaac had said, "Really?" Danny, Allison, Erica and Jackson had all blushed. Scott just looked more confused then he had before. Lydia had looked intrigued like she want to study Roary more closely, which made Stiles uncomfortable.

 

"Roary how do I change back?"

 

Roary repeated his question to Uncle Sky who knelt down and asked, "When you changed into a fox was it different from when you changed into a wolf?"

 

"I was having a panic attack when I changed into a fox and when I changed into a wolf I was angry. I think it might be controlled by my emotions."

 

Roary repeated back what he said and his uncle nodded in agreement.

 

"So to change back you would have to be calm. Which clearly you are not. Why aren't you?"

 

"I think its because the pack doesn't know the whole truth yet. Stiles was pretty worried about how they'd react. It really didn't help when Derek said he'd kill him." Jackson had said, giving his alpha a look.

 

Stiles nodded in confirmation.

 

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek said looking sheepish.

 

Stiles wolf shrugged then looked at his family, hoping they would explain. The Rossi family sat the Hale pack down and started to explain. His uncle started off with their family history. About how Stiles comes from a long line of elemental witches and how somehow along the way they developed a power each different from anyone in their current generation of family. They explained that on Stiles' 17 birthday he had inherited his powers and had already mastered the power of air. Ren and Riley demonstrated some of the powers by moving water out of a glass, curing a dying plant, lighting a candle and putting it out using air. Roary explained that he could not only read minds but could trade thoughts between people and let anyone he was related to read minds. Roary also explained that it was exhausting and that he wouldn't be doing it very often. Ren scared the werewolves by disappearing, saying that they couldn't smell her. When they asked Riley what she could do she just smiled and said that it would be revealed at a later date. His uncle also explained the letter that he got from his mom on his birthday and that his dad had known for a while about werewolves. 

 

Peter explained that when he was younger he was best friends with one Aria Rossi and was until her untimely death. He also mentioned that Derek's parents knew of the Rossi family 'gifts' and kept it secret in return that they kept the werewolf secret. 

 

Allison said she had read about witches from her family’s bestiary and that it had mentioned elemental witches. Some of them were hunted back in the day when witches were drowned and hanged for worshipping the devil. After those times they weren't heard from again. The Rossi family had kept their secret well it had seemed. 

 

Most of the pack understood. Derek apologized to Stiles for overreacting and understood that Stiles had only known for a few days. Derek had told him that he wished Stiles told him right away though. Isaac and Erica had joked that he never seemed human to them before either. Danny didn't seem to mind though it was mostly because he just found out that Roary knows his dirty thoughts about him. Allison said he was a superhero and that it didn't matter whether he had powers or not. Jackson just smiled and hugged his wolfy figure.

 

Scott though... Scott didn't say anything and that worried Stiles. Scott was his best friend and sure Scott had forgiven him for not telling him first but that didn't mean he was okay with it. Stiles really wanted to be human. Just like that he morphed into his very naked human self. Jackson immediately sat in front of him, blocking Stiles from view. 

 

"Uhm can someone get me my clothes from Jackson's car?" Stiles asked with his arms dangling off his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

"I'll get them." Danny offered standing up. Jackson threw his keys to his best friend. They all waited making awkward small talk as they waited for Danny to come back inside with Stiles clothes. When Danny came back Stiles demanded everyone close their eyes as he left to change in the bathroom.

 

Once Stiles was in the bathroom he quickly put his clothes on feeling relieved he wasn't naked anymore, when he noticed a red mark on his shoulder appearing. Stiles peeled his shirt off and watched the drawing come to finish. 

 

A fox, tattooed into his left shoulder stared back as him as he looked into the mirror with wide eyes. The fox was a black outline with blood red filling it in some parts, black and grey in others. The red marked around the face leaving two small circles where the eyes would be. The fox has the same fur markings as he did when he was a fox it seemed. Stiles spun around to look at his back, looking for any more spontaneous tattoos. A wolf, much like the fox, was staring back at him. Unlike the fox tattoo, it was only a wolf head. It was a mixture of grey and black with a red triangle claiming the wolf's forehead and half of its snout. It too had two blank circles where the eyes would be.

 

Stiles stared at the two tattoos for a couple of minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

 

"Stiles? You ok in there?" Asked his uncle.

 

Stiles opened the door and pointed to his shoulder then spun around to point at the wolf in the middle of his spine.

 

"That's new?" His uncle asked unsure.

 

"Just showed up."

 

"Huh." His uncle stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

 

"Well your power was a weird one in the first place. Come show the others." His uncle said then pulling him, shirtless, back into the living room.

 

"What's that?" Isaac asked looking at the fox.

 

"A tattoo." 

 

"Well yeah but when did you get it?"

 

"Just now."

 

"... What?"

 

"It showed up just now."

 

"Is it part of his powers?" Riley asked cutting off Stiles and Isaac.

 

"Seems so. His skin is recording which animals its been." His uncle responded.

 

The rest of the pack got up and started poking the two tattoos until Stiles pushed them off, putting his shirt on. Not to long after that lightening flashed outside the window, setting a tree on fire.

 

"Oh yeah. So do you wolves need help with the pesky witch?" Ren asked smirking.      


	15. What's The Game Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved! :D  
> I'm thinking two more chapters after this?

“What do you know about the witch?” Derek asked Stiles’ Uncle Sky sitting down on a chair after they put the trees out.

 

“As of now? Nothing really. A rune based witch. She seems to be attacking certain people.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“My brother-in-law let me know. He called me about the two sisters and one of the sister’s boyfriend.”

 

“They all died at the same time. They weren’t even close together but the lightning was acting like a homing missile and killed the three.” Stiles added.

 

“Have you heard anything since then?” Peter asked both of them.

 

“Well no. I have a fox then a wolf since then.”

 

“I haven’t either. Stiles how about you call him. See if your dad has had anymore incidents.”

 

Stiles picked up his cell phone and sat down on the couch next to Jackson, dialing his dad’s cell phone.

 

_“Stiles? Is anything wrong? Are you okay?”_

“Yeah dad I’m fine. I was wondering if their were anymore deaths?”

 

_“Yeah I’m at the scene now. The two sister’s parents were electrocuted in their houses half an hour ago, but it’s weird.”_

“Weird how?”

 

_“ The entire street has had no electricity in the past three hours. In fact the whole city has no electricity. I know the house out there works off a generator so you may be at the only house in Beacon Hills that has power.”_

“In more way then one hey dad? But what electrocuted the two people inside their house?”

 

_“We inspected the bodies and found the entry point.”_

“Okay so was it a handheld device that overloaded or-“

 

_“They are burn marks. In the shape of fingers.”_

Stiles looked up and saw many shocked faces that mirrored his own.

 

“What? How is that?”

 

_“I don’t know. Son another thing we’ve noticed. One of the deputies knows these people, she says the youngest daughter is missing.”_

“Missing?”

 

_“We asked the neighbors and they said they saw her leaving the house about twenty-five minutes ago. They said she looked angry.”_

“So not a coincidence? Alright, thanks Dad. I’ll let you know if we find anything.”

 

_“Good luck son.”_

Stiles heard the click of a phone hanging up on him and ended the call on his phone. Stiles explained the conversation to the non-super hearing members of the group and they started up a game plan.

 

“Okay so it’s possible the girl is using basic online witch runes. Some of the sites are right on there but you have to have a hate so strong to use it.” Uncle Sky said.

 

“So we just have to find her and maybe talk to her?” Erica asked.

 

“I don’t think that will work very well… she killed her entire family.” Isaac said looking sad.

 

“Who is she any way? Did your dad say?” Lydia asked.

 

“No I-“

 

“When your dad called me earlier he said the families name was Walters.” His Uncle said cutting him off.

 

“Jamie Walters?” Erica asked looking surprised.

 

“You know her?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah back before the bite. Cast-outs tend to know each other yeah know?”

 

“I remember her. She was nice but a little guarded. I wonder what happened?” Isaac asked.

 

“Who knows but we need to figure out what to do.”  Jackson said.

 

“I think we,” Stiles said indicating to his family,” should deal with this by ourselves.”

 

“No.”

 

“Derek-“

 

“No. I’m not sending my second out there without backup.”

 

“But how are you supposed to fight electricity? She could stop all your hearts.”

 

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

“Derek.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

The two glared at each other for a minute in a silent room when Scott piped up for the first time since Stiles’ dad called him.

 

“Your dad knows?”

 

Stiles broke his glaring contest with the alpha to look at his best friend. Scott was looking at his hands with an indescribable look on his face.

 

“I- yeah he does. He knew since before. He knew the Hales too apparently. Mom didn’t want me to know till I was seventeen though.”

 

Scott nodded not moving or looking away from his spot. Allison shot a worried look Stiles way and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

 

“We need to find Jamie’s next target. We can start from there. Confront her and if she fights… well we won’t have a choice will we?” Ren said breaking the silence.

 

“Who do you two think she’ll go after next?” Riley asked Isaac and Erica.

 

“I remember having a rather extreme hate for popular people. But at that point we kind of did.” Erica said pursing her lips in thought.

 

“Which popular people?” Danny asked cautiously.

 

“You three… then Scott and Allison. We didn’t talk much after that.” Isaac said.

 

 “Do you think she’ll come after us?” Allison asked

 

Lightning strikes came from outside grabbing their attention. They all ran to the window to look outside. A girl with jet black hair, an intense amount of eyeliner and sparks flying out of her hands was standing a couple feet away from the house. She was muttering words with an angry expression as small rune stones flew around her.

 

“I’d say that's a good shot.” Stiles said with a gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RENNmae
> 
> After this fic is done I'm going to finish my long one shot of Stisaac and my angsty Sterek one shot. 
> 
> I might write more and make it a series. I don't know. Lets see if I can coax myself.


	16. The Rune Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys!  
> Might make it a series.  
> COMMENT PLEASE!  
> Kudos are loved.

They all scrambled outside on the porch all pushing a shoving to get outside first. In the end it was Stiles who was down and off the porch, slowly approaching the very angry rune witch.

 

“Jamie… don’t do this.”

 

The witch turned her attention on him moving closer to him slowly as she said, “And why should you care, huh? Sheriff’s son who no one likes. I see how they look at you when you’re not paying attention. I see everything now. I saw a lot before but now everything so much clearer.”

 

She was so close that he could feel her breathe ghost over his face.

 

“Jamie.”

 

“That’s not true!” Scott yelled from behind him, Stiles couldn’t tell what his expression looked like because he didn’t dare look away from the witch.

 

“Scott McCall. Of course. You’ll be one of the ones to go. You know why? I liked you before you know. Then you turned into this big jock and didn’t pay us any attention. You used to smile at me in the hall and now you just walk into me leaving me on the ground as you walk away. Completely unaware I was even standing there. Fuck you.”

 

“I- I never-“

 

“You did actually.” Erica said.

 

“Don’t get me started on you bimbo,”

 

“Excuse me?” Erica replied angrily.

 

“You heard me. We used to be friends before Mr. Sour face over there got you hopped up on drugs.”

 

“Drugs?” Erica laughed hysterically.

 

“You think they’re on drugs?” Stiles asked with a crack in his voice. The witch turned her eyes back to him.

 

 She searched his eyes angrily her cocky attitude falters and she frowns in confusion.

 

“You’re… not?”

 

Stiles smirked and channeled his powers. He blew her backwards; she dug her heels into the soil as she was shoved backwards. Her expression went from disbelief to confusion to complete rage. She started chanting again and her eyes turned completely white as the rune flew faster and faster around her.  The sky started to crackle about Stiles as her chanting got faster.

 

“Stiles look out!” Ren shouted at her cousin.

 

Stiles felt like the world went into slow motion as the sky cracked once more in the sky and as the lightning bolt struck down on him. Normally when people get stuck by lightning they die or by extreme luck have a penny in their pocket to save them. Stiles did not. All Stiles had been his elemental power. The lightning should have killed him but instead it sent a large charge of power through his system awakening all his powers. Stiles felt like he was having an avatar state moment as all of his powers worked together in that single motion.

 

The wind flowed through him braiding with the fire and water. He felt the ground beneath him rumble, as he got angrier and angrier. He felt the transformation before it even started. He was changing shape again.  He felt his shape shrink and lean out. His hands and feet turned into paws. Four of his front teeth grew longer into giant fangs. He felt small but long hairs grow next to his nose and the long tail flow out behind him. He looked down and saw his completely blood red front legs, the hair smooth to his sight. He opened his mouth and let out fiercely loud growl. 

 

The witch fell down and looked at him with terrified eyes. He stalked slowly up to the rune witch and growled at her as he peered down at her with amber eyes. Fire came from his front paws and circled around her form. The ground beneath her sunk in and she fell. A deep hole surrounded her as she laid in the dirt look up at him. He made water spurt up from beneath her creating mud and used wind to splatter it everywhere. When he looked down at her she was trying to rub mud from her eyes.

 

He felt the power of the lightning leave his body, as it grew smaller once again. He was once again in his fox form as the wind from around him recited. He walked away from the hole he had created in Derek’s front yard. Jackson was not far from him, as he wobbled into his boyfriend’s outstretched arms and promptly left consciousness.

His mind left the world as he dreamed of his mother smiling at an infant him. She was reading him a story about a small fox who protected the ones he loves making him want to be that fox.


	17. Just The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay. :D Comment please!  
> YAY look I made it a series!

 

_“Mama!”  Said a young Genim, grinning happily at his mother as he ran into her outstretched arms._

_“Why, hello there my little man. Did you miss me?”_

_“Yeah! Mama where did you go for so long?”_

_“No where far. I am always near you my little Genim.”_

_The young Genim stepped back out of his mother’s arms and started growing. He grew taller, lankier, stronger, smarter and was soon the 147 pound teenager he had been before._

_“Mom?” Stiles said looking at his mother with uncertainty. He wanted to run back into her arms and cry but he wasn’t sure if was even her._

_“It’s me boy. I’m right here.”_

_Stiles still didn’t move from the spot he was standing in._

_“How is this… Am I? Is this? Am I dead?” He asked with a croak._

_Stiles’ mom huffed out a laugh as she said, “Oh heavens no.”_

_“Then… then what is this?”_

_“Who knows?” She said giving him a grin that matched his own._

_“Why are you here in my dreams?”_

_Her grin softened and she stepped towards him, putting her hands on his biceps._

_“I felt like a visit. After what just happened I figured you might need it.”_

_“I… I didn’t kill her.”_

_She shook her head._

_“No, you did not.”_

_“I could have.”_

_“But you didn’t. We do not use magic to hurt people. I never did and I know you will not either.”_

_“But I….”_

_“You handled the situation well. I’m proud of you. I’ve always been proud of you. Look at you!” She steps back and gestures to him, “You’re…”_

_“Awkward and gangly?”_

_“Well yes. Sometimes. But you’re my son and I love you. You’ve grown so much. But you’re not done yet. You have more growing to do boy.”_

_Stiles had tears slipping down his face when he heard his mom say she loved him. He had wanted to cry the moment he saw her but didn’t want to seem weak. He let go and wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. She hugged him back with equal strength and when he loosened to look at her she also had tears falling down her face._

_“My bambino. You need to wake up now. You have things to do. Your boyfriend is rather worried you know.”_

_Stiles blushed red and stuttered out,” I- I- uh…”_

_“Jackson Whittemore. That's my boy.” Aria Stilinski said giving her only son a sly smile._

_“Will I see you again?”_

_She nods slowly at his question then saying, “Yes. In your dreams and when you join me. One day.”_

_He gives her one more bone-crushing hug and pulls back._

_“I love you mom.”_

_“I love you too my little Genim, my boy, my bambino. Now wake up.”_

+++

 

Stiles could hear the voices of his pack, his family, his dad and Dr. Deaton around him before he even opened his eyes. He left his eyes closed letting the feeling of pack and families surround him.

 

“Do you think its okay to put her in jail?” Isaac asked someone.

 

“It will be fine as long as no one sends her rune stone.” Dr. Deaton responded.

 

“I made sure to mention that to the state penitentiary before they took her.” His dad voiced in.

 

“I don’t believe she will after what Stiles did.” His Uncle commented.

 

“Stiles sure did scare the crap out of the bitch.” Riley said.

 

“Language.”

 

“Sorry dad.”

 

“He somehow even kept the werewolf secret from her in the end as well.” Isaac said.

 

“True though I wish I got a swipe in for what she said to me.” Erica said with a small growl.

 

“I wanted to shoot her pretty badly.” Allison said.

 

“I’m just glad no one got hurt.”

 

“Five people died Scott.” Danny said and Stiles could feel the tall teen’s eyes roll.

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

“When do you think he’ll wake up?” Jackson asked, his voice was the closest to him out of everyone else.

 

“Who knows but when he does he’s fixing the hole in my yard.” A particular sourwolf said.

 

“What did you say he turned into?” His dad asked ignoring Derek.

 

“He was a black panther. Well a blood red panther but I figure that’s a family thing.” Lydia said.

 

“What makes you say that?” Ren said and Stiles just knew she was smirking.

 

“Your last name is Rossi right? The Rossi family name means red. Usually because of people who have red hair but I guess your family has another reasoning.”

 

“We do. Our family doesn’t have very much known history but ever Rossi descendant from our family knows why we are the Rossi.” His Uncle Sky said with amusement in his voice.

 

“And why is that?” Lydia asked.

 

“Our family has always been friends with werewolves.” Roary responded.

 

Stiles didn’t have to guess to know what Roary meant because he knew. The entire little red riding hood jokes Stiles got from the pack seemed a lot more real now. The thought made him laugh and open his eyes.

 

Jackson was holding his hand and sitting next to his bed in the hospital room. His dad was sitting on the other side of his bed sitting next to his Uncle and cousin Ren. Roary, Lydia, Danny, Riley and Isaac were standing next to the window while Erica sat backwards in a chair at the end of his bed. Derek was leaning against the door as if to stop people from coming in the room, with Dr. Deaton standing next to him. Scott and Allison were sitting, curled up on the floor behind Jackson. All were staring at him in shock.

 

“What?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

“You’re awake.” Jackson said starting to smile.

 

“Yeah. How long was I out for?”

 

“Two days.” His dad answered.

 

Stiles nodded still smiling at his friends and family.

 

“Your happy.” Erica said snorting.

 

“Yeah. I am.”

 

“Why?” She asked incredulously.

 

“Because I’m surrounded by all you idiots. I think I could used to that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed part one! 
> 
> I will write more Rossi and Hale pack adventure soon I promise. In the mean time come chat with me on:  
> Tumblr: http://staystrong-bebrave.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RENNmae  
> COMMENT PLEASE!!! :D


End file.
